


Old Fashioned

by lanalucy



Series: bsg_epics Inspiration Day: Tropes [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_epics, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Pre-Canon, Teasing, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_epics' Inspiration Day: Tropes<br/>Prompt: pretending to be married</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Fashioned

“Come on, Karl!  I really want that apartment, but she’s got some kind of stupid rule prohibiting singles.”

“But pretending to be married?  You?”

“What?  I’m not good enough to marry?”  She pouted at him.

“Kara, no.  Not the...  Frak!  I hate it when you do that to me.  It’s not gonna work this time.  I swear...”

She stuck her lower lip out more and whined, “Please?  For your bestest friend?  Besides, it’s not like you have to live with me, just pretend when we meet with the busybody who runs the committee.”

“Not working....” he singsonged.

“Fine.  Remember last year when your mother wanted to arrange your marriage to that girl back home, and your sisters came to town?  I was your besotted fiancee for nearly two weeks - didn’t go out drinking, didn’t get laid...  How about I call one of them?  They adored me and were thrilled their baby brother was engaged to such a great girl.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Playing House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/820666) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy)




End file.
